Obligation of Position
by Princess of Asturias
Summary: In a world after the defeat of the Empire, Ashe learns her role as Queen, and Gabranth learns his obligations as a bodyguard, yet they come to learn something more. Which is greater? Obligation to state and master or obligation to your heart?
1. The Coronation

**Author Note**: I confess I have not written in many a year, such to think that I would not ever write again, not for my own pleasure at least. This is until my lover persuaded me into becoming her rival, though I doubt much that I ever could be. For a time I have been, or at least I would like to think myself as, a great reader of hers. The level of her scripts has been commended by many, myself included, and I could only hope to achieve a fraction of her talents on paper. Since she is the drive behind this attempt at finding what passions I held long ago, I hereby dedicate this to her, my love, my purpose, and my forever faithful knight.

**P.S.** – **MUST READ BEFORE THE STORY! **Yes, I am aware that this is canon, but this is what persisted in my head. The story follows after the ending to FFXII, although I have made some changes. First of all, since this pairing is Gabranth/Ashe, it should be obvious that unlike in the ending of FFXII, Gabranth **did not** die. And yes, Yoshi, I can do that. Even though he was mortally wounded by Vayne, he has survived. Since he was wounded and unable to protect Larsa, Basch has temporarily taken his place as "Judge Gabranth" until Gabranth recovers. Everything else is about the same unless otherwise notified as the story progresses. I am also ignoring FFXII: Revenant Wings.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own anything in Final Fantasy XII! Thank you.

Chapter I – The Coronation

Point of View – Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca

In the years that have gone by, though the trials and turbulence, I prayed for this moment to come, longed to take these steps, awaited these cascades of praises and tears and cries of allegiance. I admit there were times when I thought the fates against me in making it through this journey. Yet, here I stand. This is what I came so far for, what I fought so hard for. So why do I, amongst these displays of happiness and cheerfulness, not share in the same?

"Make way for Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca!" rang throughout the large cathedral, signaling all within to stand and bow as the large wooden doors revealed the many citizens and guests, noble and common alike, inside. The cheers calmed but the smiles on the people's vestiges never faltered as they looked on.

The sheer magnitude of the Rabanastrean cathedral was breathtaking as rays of light flowed down from the stain glass windows, illuminating the white stone walls and Dalmascan banners bearing the royal crest of red and gold. The path up to the coronation chair was laid with red carpet and pew decoration with golden trim and ties.

Though my aspiration for this day to be realized as more than just a dream had indeed become a reality, I should have thought it to be a happier occasion. I could not suppress a sigh as I reflected that Rasler should have been here at my side. But shutting my eyes as tight as ability would allow would not help impede on the void sensation slowly unfurling within me, creeping through my veins and threatening to desist any futile attempt at reaching Marquis Ondore who stood next to the seat. I could see him smiling at me, a proud façade drawn on his aging face and could not help but will a small smile in response. I knew my uncle had an inkling as what might have been on my mind as he took my lightly trembling hand when I came within reach and led me to sit on the chair, facing my subjects and guests. So it was time.

The Marquis began to recite a speech that my ears would never hear and as I gazed about the room my eyes could not help but fall upon a pair of cold russet eyes staring at me, yet seeming to not see me at all. Maybe it was better that way. So he had decided to attend my coronation after all; how civil of him. After all, who had seen to it that he be taken care for during this past year.

"And so do I present these symbols of her majesty, the queen, the Scepter of Axiom and the Orb," Ondore announced, placing one in each of my hands. "And finally, I present to her royal majesty, the Crown of Dalmasca."

All in the cathedral cheered as I looked on and felt the cold circle placed upon my head. The surge of exclamations of "Long live the Queen!" echoed throughout the halls and shook at their very foundations. And the realization struck me then. My father was indeed gone, and I had taken his place. Alone I sat there, frozen in what seemed a blur of noise and light. And if the first was not enough, another realization struck me, almost crippling my entire resolve.

It was over. I was Queen.

* * *

The banquet held in my honor at the palace served as a minor distraction from my inner plight. All citizens were invited to attend the grand affair and many accepted graciously, enjoying the festivities of fine cuisine and wine to the music. Sauntering about the banquet hall welcoming guests did little to ease my growing anxiety with the claustrophobic and loud conditions, however, and soon I found myself once again seated, unable to shake a nauseating feeling growing at the pit of my stomach. A frantic wave soon caught my attention and to my delight I recognized the four walking towards me.

"Ashe! It's been a while since we last saw you. How are you doing?" Vaan rang out, making a quick bow before me. Penelo, Balthier, and Fran made their bows as well, each greeting me. Vaan and Penelo had on each their best attire, Penelo a dress of light blue flowing material and Vaan dark gray trousers with a navy dress shirt. Fran wore her dark armor and Balthier his usual attire of black leather trousers, a white loose dress shirt and his usual vest. For the first time that day I give a genuine smile as I stood to embrace each one.

"I am as well as can be expected. The coronation and its preparation has been taking a toll on me for the past few months, but I am happy it is done and over with," my voice surprised me as collected as it sounded.

"Well, to say the least, the coronation was beautiful. I've never seen such a thing before," Penelo beamed, smiling broadly.

"I'll say. It was, truly, a coronation befitting a queen. And after so long a time of unease with the Empire, I think it was about time to celebrate something around here," Balthier chuckled. I could not help but to laugh quietly. During the course of our adventure defeating the Empire, I had grown a soft spot for Balthier. His humor, wisdom, and charm was a godsend in the times of the war.

"Yeah, and the food and entertainment are great!" Vaan turned toward the many people dancing about, a good lot of them undoubtedly either tipsy or further under the influence.

"Is something bothering you, my lady?" Fran spoke up. I had noticed her studying me carefully, but had thought nothing of it. "Something seems to be troubling you."

"I am alright, Fran, thank you. It is a bit difficult, even now after so long, to finally be back at court. I had always dreamed of this day, though had I known then the journey, I would have prepared myself better."

"Hm. You mustn't blame yourself for what happened to your father or Rasler, you know. It has been quite the journey, even for a sky pirate like me, but you're here now. Enjoy it." Balthier placed a hand on his chin and shut his eyes, looking deep in thought.

"That's right. You're the Queen now and probably have a lot of things to do. Enjoy this while you can," Penelo smiled reassuringly at me, temporarily easing my nerves. I knew they were right. There were many trials as Queen ahead that I would have to face. I should enjoy my time as it came.

"Speaking of which, Fran and I are going to do a little dancing tonight before we take off tomorrow. Treasures don't find themselves, you know. Remember, take a breather every so often. It's good for your health." And with a bow he and the viera walked to the dance floor.

I suppressed a chuckle as I wished he would stay longer on his short visits to Rabanastre. Whenever he and Fran had visited briefly, it always reminded me of our adventure and I always thoroughly enjoyed their tales of expeditions and treasure hunts on far off coasts.

"Well, my lady, how wonderful it is to see you again," a voice from my right drew my attention. I remembered the distinct voice immediately as Al-Cid Margrace bowed deeply to me, taking my right hand in his and kissing the top of my palm. He was dressed fashionably as always, black trousers, a loose white collared shirt and gold embroidered vest. His hair was pulled back for the occasion, though he still carried his sunglasses folded in his pocket this time. Part of me briefly wondered where his maid was. By this time Vaan and Penelo had chosen to quietly sneak off toward the buffet table as Al-Cid, with one arm behind his back and the other holding my own gently eased me up from my seat, leading me to walk with him around the edges of the hall.

"How have you been, your majesty? I take it being back at the palace has treated you well?" Al-Cid spoke softly, as if wanting no one else to hear the conversation.

"Yes, your grace, it has most graciously. How have you been in Rozarria?" I replied, finding the nauseating feeling slowly return to me as we slowly ambled. I found it odd how his gaze fixed only on me for but a moment, ever jumping to something else on the far corner of the room.

"After the defeat of the Empire peace has served Rozarria and myself well. Accounting for the prosperity Dalmasca has experienced in the past year, may I assume the same of you? Ruling as the sole monarch of a nation can be hard business, one even I do not want to attempt. I hope it has not taken any adverse charges on you, my lady."

"The obligations I have as ruler of Dalmasca, to rebuild a just, stable government and to ensure the safety and well-being of my people is always first at hand, though I admit no, it is not always easy. I look toward my privy council for support in these matters and I am never disappointed," I gazed a moment out into the crowd, curious as to what he kept looking after.

"Ah, well, I propose you take up my offer in visiting Rozarria in the near future. I have spoken to Emperor Larsa and we have agreed that a perpetual peace treaty be made between Archadia, Rozarria, and Dalmasca. I would be honored if the summit was to be held in Rozarria," Al-Cid bowed. A treaty between the countries would be ideal and necessary to maintain peace throughout Ivalice. "What do you say, my lady?"

"I would very much like to take part in such an event. The peace treaty would serve not only as a renewed alliance of our countries but also as a pursuit towards world peace," I smiled broadly as I gave a slight bow.

"Then that settles it. I will give word to Emperor Larsa as soon as possible. I will arrange a time and place and send word as soon as they are chosen."

"Thank you, your grace. It will be a great honor."

"Believe me, my lady, the pleasure is all mine. I still have a promise to you that I would like to fulfill. I promised you that I would take you to the Ambervale of Clan Margrace and show you many a thing of my country, and that I shall," he gestured in grandeur.

"Until then, your grace," I bowed as he once again kissed the top of my palm and released it. He then strolled off into the crowd as I once again started in the direction of my seat.

A sudden wave of dizziness over took me then, to the point of grasping the edge of a nearby table to steady myself. My vision focused and unfocused for what seemed an eternity as I witnessed dancers twirl in slow motion and felt my heartbeats slow and pound loudly in my ears. And again, if my current condition were not bad enough, the nausea returned and I had no choice but to shut my eyes and feel for the wall. A lightness in my head began to form and it took all my god-willed strength not to fall as I finally felt the cold stone of the wall I had been searching for. The cool marble felt soothing against my skin as I struggled to catch my breath and wondered with all my might where this abrupt illness was coming from. Thankfully as I reopened my eyes, my vision had returned to normal and my nausea had lifted. I stood my ground a moment, my breath slowly returning.

As I felt well enough again, I slowly made my way back. I rested my forehead on my knuckles as I sat back down, contemplating whether or not I should leave the celebration early to retire to my bed chamber for the night.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" a low voice whispered to me from behind. My head shot up in surprise as I was locked with those cold russet eyes once more. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and a sudden jerk in the pit of my stomach resulted from the proximity. What he was doing and why he cared to do it was out of my reasoning.

"Gabranth, you startled me," I whispered, scowling at him. "And yes, I am fine, just a bit under the weather."

"Perhaps you should retire early then. I would suppose you would need to be in good health if you wish to attend the summit in Rozarria," he whispered in reply, seemingly unaffected by the scowl I cast at him. "And you mistake me, madam, my name is Noah, Noah fon Ronsenburg."

I let out a sigh. I had forgotten, he was still in hiding. I took a better look at him as he stepped out of the shadows and stood before me, bowing. He seemed in better condition than when I had last seen him. The chest wound he had received from Vayne more than a year ago had nearly killed him, breaking most if not all his ribs which had damaged his lungs and had come dangerously close to piercing his heart. His thick armor had been the only thing that had saved him. The last I had seen him was a few weeks back. At the time he had been receiving physical therapy and still required some aid for moving around and such. At the request of Basch I had kept him at the palace and had him nursed back to health, though I had been reluctant to do so.

He was dressed in black trousers and black leather boots, a fitting white dress shirt with a jacket of black leather and silver cuffs. His hair was slicked back and as always he was cleanly shaved. The image took me by surprise. As much as I would have hated to admit it, he was handsome. _And_ he was apparently a _spy_.

"How do you know of the summit? I was just discussing it with Al-Cid," I demanded, aghast as to how he had managed to overhear our conversation.

"I have my ways, your majesty. I do wish to discuss the matter further with you, however; I have recently received word from Judge Magister Gabranth. Apparently, there have been some recent outbreaks of rebellion against Emperor Larsa that he has been attending to. Unfortunately, he will not be able to rejoin your company for some time. However, upon hearing of your future travel, I ask that you allow me to assume the role of your guard," Gabranth bowed low. I was frozen, how could the man who carried out the orders to murder my father now come and ask that he be my guard?

"How would you suppose to be my guard when you, yourself, are just now recovering from a nearly fatal injury? And even if you could, why would you volunteer to? Hardly has a word ever been spoken between us before now. What has changed?"

Gabranth looked up slowly, keeping eye contact with me as he stepped forth, kneeling at my feet, taking my hand in his own, and bowed his head, much to my surprise. Never had I seen him abandon his usually cold, unreadable demeanor.

"I have my honor. All that I wish to do is to repay the kindness you have shown me over these fourteen months. All that I can pay with is my skills. I swear upon my honor, I will not fail you if given but the chance. And I will not take no for an answer, your majesty."

The tone of his words struck a chord within me. His words were soft yet leading, weaved with a gentleness and strength I had not yet seen in him before now. But how could I trust him? It was indeed true that he turned on Vayne Solidor but he still holds allegiance with Archadia. Is he really sincere with his words? Only time would tell, and I will have to seek advice. As I took a deep breath, I returned my gaze upon his bowed head.

"I will consider your offer, Noah. I will notify you when I have reached my decision," I tried to keep my voice steady, hoping he did not detect my uncertainty.

Once again a wave of sickness overtook me and I had to bury my face in my hands and grip my chair to keep from falling. At once Gabranth was by my side, one arm around my torso, the other holding my hand. Immediately he called for a doctor and began leading me up the way to my bed chamber.

"Really I'm fine," I pleaded, knowing my lie as I felt myself weaken. All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted off my feet, my arms instinctively wrapping around Gabranth's neck out of fear. All I could hear was shouting in the background that was becoming fainter all the while, and a low buzzing sound as the world around me dimmed into darkness.

* * *

Author Note: Please review! :)


	2. Convalescence

**Author Note**: I wanted to thank all that reviewed for my last chapter and to those who hit it up. Getting reviews seriously makes me squeal and makes my day so please review? Yes, I know that Gabranth/Ashe is pretty much dead at the moment, but me and my girlfriend are trying to change that! :) Anyhoo, I realize now that trying to structure what's going to happen in a chapter does not work, at least not for me, but I do know where I want this story to go so I'm hoping to have updates at least every so often if possible. Again thanks for reviewing! Oh and I'm not sure if I'll ever write in anyone else's POV, but just in case, I'll always state who's talking at the beginning.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFXII! Thank you.

Chapter 2 – Convalescence

Point of View – Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca

"_Ashelia. B'nargin. Dalmasca. Would you really have this of me? Would you have me beg for just the chance? The chance to protect you? The chance to be more than what I'm called to be? All my life the only thing I have ever cared for, all that I have fought to protect, was my honor. And should I find something greater to fight for, to live for, I would perhaps find...in you."_

The mist was thinning, dispersing like the fog that clouded my mind. A roaring silence rang in my ears and my entirety felt as if it were made of lead. I possessed neither the strength to lift my eyelids nor my senses which both seemed heedless to my petitions. A sharp inhale pricked at my lungs and chest which ached from their expansion. The sound of shuffling footsteps bombarded my auscultation and a low groan escaped my lips as I began to feel my entire body awaken from this coma.

"She's waking! Go fetch the physician! Make haste, boy!" I heard a far off voice command. _Gabranth? _"Your majesty."

My eyes slowly opened, almost overcome by the bright light that shined from over head. Instinctively, my arm pulled up to shield myself. However, I found my arm lightly restrained by wires attached to my wrist and finger. Half alarmed I quickly sat up, regretting my action immediately as a small wave of dizziness struck me.

"Your majesty, you must be still, the physician is on his way."

I vision finally cleared and focused to reveal my uncle kneeling beside my bed, his face deepened with worry. The dull ache that settled itself in my temples and made my eyes burn made it hard to focus on one thing for too long. All I wished to do was rest my head back on the cool pillow and relinquish myself back into that coma that had released me from its clutches just moments ago.

Just as sleep began to weave its threads into the dark consciousness that held me, the sound of more footsteps brought me back from the edge of slumber as I heard more people enter my chamber.

"Is she conscious?" I overheard the royal physician walk over to me as the Marquis stepped back. I once again forced my eyes open despite the burning sensation. I felt myself slowly being prodded to sit up against the firm pillows and leather headboard, the dizziness that had struck me before was kept at bay this time. However, much to my dismay another visitor was present, almost well hid behind the Marquis.

A realization struck me as I became aware that I wore only my thin night robe. Shifting uncomfortably, I attempted to draw the duvet around me, covering my body as much as would be allowed. I could feel those eyes on me, studying me, and I could not help the flush that had crept its way up to my cheeks and caused my ears to burn. Irritation began to grow and develop in the pit of my stomach, demanding to know why _he_ was present.

The quick examination procedure did not occupy too much time, to my delight, and the physician presented me with a small vial of medication and informed me that the medication was to be administered every four hours and that I was not permitted to leave my bed chamber for a few days. Apparently during these past few weeks I had developed an acute respiratory infection and it had escalated due to my weakened immune system which came about as a result from stress from the coronation.

As the physician began to pack his things, the Marquis again knelt at my bedside, relief evident on his features.

"Your majesty, in light of your current condition I suggest that you heed the doctor's orders. I will send for your ladies-in-waiting to watch after you and keep you company until you have fully recovered. If you require anything do not hesitate to call for me," Marquis Ondore bowed and headed out the door.

At this I turned to glance about the room, expecting to see Gabranth, but to my surprise he had disappeared. A foreign sensation snaked its way along the base of my spine and ended branching to my head and shoulders, causing a slight light-headedness. Was it possible to dislike someone so, yet still wish they were near? Shaking my head from frustration I decided to dismiss the subject until later. For the moment my body ached for rest, a request I could not ignore. And as I lay my head back on the cushions beneath me, I could almost swear that someone was speaking to me earlier, as if in a dream.

Never had I heard it before, that tone, yet the unfamiliarity of it intrigued me. For all I knew, it was that voice that had pulled me from that blackened sleep. And not unlike before, sleep began to weave the threads of unconsciousness through my vision, through my limbs, easing me back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Like a dawn creeping up upon the horizon, consciousness leisurely eased me from that place of restless calm. A deep breath of cool morning air elicited a small groan as I turned on my back and stretched my still numb muscles. As I peered out through the sheer curtains that hung around the large, four poster bed, I realized that it must have been quite early in the morning as the last bits of night's twilight still clung to the windowsill's drapes, illuminating the chamber with a soft, fresh blue glow.

The growl of my stomach urged the ruffle of the duvet and my footsteps to the door, the headaches and dizziness had subsided, much to my delight. As I quietly pulled the door ajar, it swung open to reveal a dark clad figure standing at the doorway. Intuitively, I jumped back, not expecting someone to be there.

"Your majesty," a head of sandy blond hair bowed and stood, his russet eyes locked with mine unwavering. My automatic scowl made a stealthy path to my face, half out of an unwelcome surprise, and half to embarrassment when again I realized I only wore my night gown, though he seemed not to take notice. Those eyes were bearing into my own, silently burning with something unsaid. Something powerfully fragile that periled an insanity all its own. It was a few moments before I could gather coherent words.

"I'm hungry," was all I could manage as I somewhat shifted uncomfortably in my place, confused as to what his presence meant. His seemingly expressionless resolve never dithered as he looked on.

"I will see to it then that a meal is brought up to your quarters immediately," he replied, once again bowing. "Your majesty should regard the physician's orders and keep to your rest."

"What were you doing outside my door, Mr. fon Ronsenburg?" the question abruptly left my lips, partially against my better judgment. The man stood his place, appearing not surprised as his eyes held mine.

"Your majesty must forgive me. I seemed not able to fall asleep last night and decided to take a stroll around the palace. As I passed your chambers I found your guard neglecting his duties and dismissed him, taking his place myself."

His official tone was laced with a softness foreign to his usual manner. For a moment I found myself at a loss for speech. My mind was reeling with questions that would not form into coherent sentences as I kept my gaze at his. And there was a glimpse. Briefly as it may have been I thought I saw a soft hue glow just near his pupils. But this was nonsense.

"As you wish, Noah," I broke the gaze harbored between us as my eyes fell. Turning back to my bed I heard the door shut and a sinking feeling settled itself in the pit of my core. Why though I held not the answer. Furrowing my brow as I settled back under the duvet, I could not help but wonder. And wonder did I of those russet eyes.

* * *

"My lady, I may be of use to you in any way?" my head lady-in-waiting asked as I tossed aside the notebook that I had been desperately seeking solace in.

In the few days since I awoke I had been confined to my bed almost continuously. Needless to say I had almost had enough of this treatment. I had already argued with the Marquis and the head of my privy council that it was imperative that I return to court, but they had insisted that I stay at least until the end of the fort night. To my glee, tonight would be the last I would have to spend in my imprisonment.

"No, but thank you, Shmi," I gave her a smile as I turned to retrieve cards that were placed on my night stand. Subsequently, I began to lay out my deck as a loud knock on my door stole away my attention. All in my chamber was silenced as Shmi gave me a puzzled look. The clock read half past nine in the afternoon, too late for the Marquis or my physician to be paying me a visit. I conferred a brief nod to Shmi as she stood and opened the door, letting in the man whom I figured it would be.

The light of the fireplace shown and almost danced on his groomed hair, russet eyes flickering in a respectful manner as he stopped a few feet in front of me and bowed. A slight flutter in my lower abdomen nearly caused a hesitation in my speech but was overcome as I addressed him curiously.

"Mr. fon Ronsenburg," my eyes locked with his. He seemed so proper, arms behind his back which was always straight, in an almost arrogant way. He bent forward slightly, his eyes never leaving my own.

"I was wondering if your majesty requested anything more of me before I retire from my post for the night?" his expression never changed, though I could see through the corner of my eyes the expressions of my ladies. Many a night since he first arrived have I heard my maidens whispering of his good looks, how _handsome_ he is, how reserved is actions are. I knew for a time that many a lady at the palace desired him. So why did the fact _now_ seem to prick and tug at my composition? Yet, as long as he was here, and I bored, why not?

"Do you play cards, Mr. fon Ronsenburg?" I gestured he take a seat across from me on the bed.

"You needn't any formalities with me, your majesty," he took his seat and grinned to himself. "And no, not usually."

I half smiled, "As you wish, Noah."

The next few minutes were spent reviewing the rules of poker and dealing cards, all the while exchanging fleeting glances. As much as I detested the past of this man, I had to admit that his attention to me during these past few weeks had earned him a soft spot not many could claim. He learned quickly and was indeed a suitable partner if ever I had one.

"So how has your majesty been feeling as of late?" he asked, his eyes leaving the hand dealt to him to meet my own eyes. I smiled genuinely this time, actually enjoying the time spent.

"Much better, fortunately. I never had the opportunity to thank you, did I?" I looked into his eyes earnestly, searching for a change in them. I found it not, but it seemed his facial features softened faintly.

"For what, your majesty?" he looked down at his card hand and proceeded with the game.

"For the night of my coronation. I barely remember it, but the Marquis informed me that you carried me to my room and stayed by my side until the physician had examined me," I sighed, returning my attentions to the game once again. Even though he hadn't lifted his head, I could feel those eyes watching me silently. I wasn't sure whether or not I enjoyed it.

"Think nothing of it, your majesty. It was in my duty to do so," he responded, setting down his hand and looking up at me. "I concede, my lady, for the clock strikes eleven and I must be off to bed, as should you."

I quickly turned towards the clock, the machine indeed reading such a late time. A cheerless sigh escaped my lips as he stood from my bed, bowing slightly as he strode to the door. Suddenly, he stopped and once again turned to face me.

"I almost forgot, your majesty. Word was received by the Marquis that Al-Cid Margrace, upon hearing of your successful recovery, has set the date and place of the summit to a fort night from tomorrow at the capital city of Barbastella in Rozarria."

I perked up at the statement. I had been longing for word of when it would take place, "Thank you, Noah. The news brings me great relief and pleasure."

And as he bowed and set for the door I could not help but make my decision known, "Oh, and Noah, I am pleased to say that you have been appointed as the captain of my bodyguard while I am in Rozarria. I have spoken to my advisors as well as other sources and they have all agreed to allow you and a few other members of my guard to escort me to the summit."

"It will be an honor, your majesty," he bowed deeply and quietly left.

As the other ladies-in-waiting retired to their adjoining bedrooms, Shmi walked over and began putting away the cards, smiling softly to herself. I furrowed my brow at her in playful suspicion. Shmi, a young window who had lost her husband and young son to the war, was the only one of the lot whom I trusted.

"What is it, Shmi?" I asked, confused as to what she found amusing.

"Oh, nothing, my lady," she teased. "I just think that you've taken a liking to a certain Mr. fon Ronsenburg. I'll tell you the rest of your ladies are quite jealous."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes about the situation. "I doubt it not that Mr. fon Ronsenburg _has_ found some favor with me, but I deem it hardly note worthy."

"Well, time shall reveal all, your majesty. Now, you should rest," and with that she gathered her things and took her leave, my silence and contemplation of her words the only company of mine left for the night.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: Review please! Anything is great and fuels my writing more! And again, special thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. :)


	3. Breaking

**Author Note: **Just wanted to say I did make two changes, 1. Gabranth's eyes are a hazel but with a little more light brown than green so I'm calling them russet for now, and 2. I changed the name of the city to Barbastella. Other than that nothing much to say here at the moment, just a thanks to everyone who's reviewed, will review, and please review if you haven't yet? :) Thanks.

**Background Music: **Background music varies in this chapter so it will be noted before a particular scene. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy XII! And I don't own the Cirque du Soleil either though it's amazing. Thank you.

Chapter 3 – Breaking

_(Music: "Stella Errans" – Cirque du Soleil)_

"Presenting, for the pleasure and entertainment of tonight's ladies and gentleman, and in special welcome to Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Queen of Dalmasca, may we present...the Cirque du Soleil!"

The lighting was extinguished as the sound of drums broke the tensioned silence. The stage before us slowly was lit as dancers entered the stage in long, measured strides. Long drapery fell to the floor from the ceiling as more dancers made their way into view, bending in elegant twists and turns in mid air. The sight and music stunned me into speechlessness. As I watched on, I felt Al-Cid lean over towards me.

"I have heard you are a great lover of the arts. I had hoped you would like the performance; by the look on your face, I believe I have my answer," he chuckled as I finally tore my eyes away from the scene before me.

"Your sources, whatever they may be, are correct. I adore the theater and opera. What did you say this was called again?" Again, I found my gaze imprisoned by the music and dance coupled by the feats of acrobatics and lights. Again, Al-Cid chuckled and, if possible, moved still closer to my countenance.

"They are called the Cirque du Soleil, a traveling band of performers that come around once a year. They are renowned throughout the country. I had them commissioned especially for this summit as entertainment," his low voice played out a performance of its own.

I couldn't place it, but the air surrounding Al-Cid had become exceedingly stifling. I felt a strangeness pressing at my conscious from his attempts to please me. It was disturbing to say the least. Our conversation had ended and he sat back up in his seat as did I. The heat of his gaze still bore at my visage, but I paid it no heed.

To my right sat Emperor Larsa Solidor, equally entranced by the spectacle. In the short year that had passed he had indeed become a fitting emperor of Archadia. I could not help a small smile as my gaze wondered a few seats behind him. Gabranth had been seated quietly for the most part of the trip without remark. He appeared to not enjoy the presentation as his attention was directed elsewhere. As my gaze lingered I shifted in my seat, the feeling of ambiguity settling in my abdomen.

I still could not discern what to make of him. His past dictated him an enemy to my nation and my person, yet an intuition urged me to seek more into his intentions. I know not how, but I felt myself drawn to him, no matter how arrogant or supercilious he may have given the appearance to be. A sigh escaped me as I situated my attention back to the show before me.

The sound of violins signaled the ending of the song and act as dancers slowly began their final moves. When all had ended, the musicians began to play, initiating the court's guests toward the dance floor. Usually I enjoyed dancing, though my skills had not been practiced in quite some time. A sluggish feeling and my lack of a partner further hesitated my decent toward the floor before me. However, the fates would have it that one of my rationales would be resolved for me in the form of Al-Cid as he glided in front of me and deeply bowed, taking my hand and kissed the back of my palm.

"My Lady Ashelia, I pray you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he looked up, searching for my answer. Almost out of shock I felt myself being pulled up out of my seat, of my own accord I was not sure, and led to the dance floor just as the sounds of a pipe and piano meandered through the thick air. Al-Cid and I took our place in the center of the room, surrounded by onlookers curious at our appearance on the floor.

_(Music: "Ballare" – Cirque du Soleil)_

And we were shoulder to shoulder, hand to hand, eye to eye, slow strides in a circle to the beat of the drum. The lights had dimmed and I felt my body move on its own accord. Margrace's hand was gentle as he reached to hold my other hand behind my back, leading me with ease across the dance floor.

The fact of Al-Cid Margrace as being a flirt was common knowledge throughout Ivalice, but a small part of me questioned his intentions. He had flirted with me in the past, but something in the back of my mind would not cease prodding at me, suggesting there was more behind his words and gestures other than good will.

I could feel his eyes continue to watch me as I glanced at the bystanders who had all cleared the floor, their eager smiles and eyes gleaming at something I could not comprehend. Al-Cid twirled me gently as the music advanced, creating a pull and push force between us as violins seemed to play the nearly awkward tension I sensed. To my great relief, however, the music began to slow, signaling the song's imminent finish. A slow bow concluded it as a loud uproar of clapping and cheers erupted throughout the hall. Margrace chose this moment to pull me close, lightly moving the stray tresses of my hair that fell over to whisper in my ear.

"I would love to speak with your majesty somewhere more _private_ if you have no objections?" he spoke softly, drawing me away from the crowd toward wide doors that led to the gardens.

The prodding sensation in my mind increased tenfold, almost alarmingly, as he slowly walked beside me, his hands together behind his back gazing at nothing in particular, yet facing away from me. The strain in the air was lucidly perceptible, even though I had nothing but an inkling at what was causing it. A pang of irritability struck me as he stood silent. I was intent on breaking the silence until his voice spoke first.

"I hope your stay has been up to your expectations," he spoke, his gaze still directed elsewhere.

"It has exceeded them, your grace," I replied curtly, my interest floated to the many fountains and hedges that lined the path before us.

"May I inquire as to how you have been as of late? I do not wish to seem insensitive or stir unpleasant feelings, but I wonder," he finally stopped and turned to face me. I furrowed my brow as he sauntered a few feet away from me.

"Yes?" I felt a scowl drift onto my façade as I realized what he might be suggesting, a realization that was confirmed with his next statement.

"Do you miss him? Lord Rasler I mean?" he again looked away into the night sky. A small pang struck a chord in my heart, and yet, I felt it no more than a memory of an old wound. I could breathe freely.

"He was my husband, and someone whom I loved dearly," I replied, a sigh freeing the breath that had been held too long. I heard Al-Cid chuckle dryly.

"A diplomatic answer, nothing short of what is to be expected," he turned once again to face me. A shine was revealed in his dark eyes as they peered into mine. I wondered where the conversation was heading. "But not the answer I sought."

"Then what is it that you seek, your grace?" my irritability with him grew a little more with each passing second.

"I ask if your majesty will someday warm up to the proposal of a second marriage?" he was straight with his answer, his eyes aglow in the soft moonlight.

His question rang in my head, causing a frustration to ebb its way into my temples. Never had I previously considered the thought of marriage, even after the death of Lord Rasler. My kingdom's well-being had always been first at hand and at the forefront of my mind. My needs had always been placed behind. My silence, for however long it must have been, drove Margrace into a quick bow before he retreated back inside the palace, leaving me to my thoughts. Or so I thought until a low voice brought me out of my night dreams.

"The night grows weary, your majesty, and I suggest retiring for the evening," Gabranth was at my side, a common solemn expression on his visage. For an instant I seemed to break free from the hollow grip of reality Al-Cid had left me in, turning towards the tall blond. And for a moment the weight that had seemed to congregate in my chest was lifted with the elevating of my hand to his lips. There seemed an obstruction that rendered my mind useless when attempting to fabricate his reasons as he slowly slipped my arm through his to lead me back inside. And, for the first time in three years, I felt the numbness surrounding my heart begin to crack, chip, and fall away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review? Thanks!


End file.
